Amy Swan Clearwater
by britt cullen 19
Summary: Amy Swan es la hija mimada y presumida de Charlie y Sue Swan, ¿que hara una simple humana para destacar por encima de unos hermanos licántropos, una hermana vampira y una sobrina hirritantemente bondadosa?- mal summary.


Amy Swan Clearwater

Prólogo

Ya había pasado un año desde la pelea con los Vulturis , los Cullen por fin tenían la tranquilidad que tanto habían deseado y no había podido ser desde que llegaron a Forks.

La manada tambien estaba tranquila y mejor organizada, ya que desde la pelea había aumentado considerablemete.

La relación entre ambos clanes era buena pero aun asi se respetaba el tratado y seguía existiendo la línea que separaba sus territorios. Los únicos que podian pasar sin consecuencias eran Renesmee y Jacob.

Y el gran notición hasta ese momento era la boda de Charlie Swan y Sue Clearwater, los cuales se quedaron a vivir en la casa de Charlie, mientras que Leah y Seth se quedaban a vivir en su casa de toda la vida en la Push.

Los Cullen se encontraban en su casa de Forks, todos estaban en la sala de estar. Carlisle estaba sentado con Renesmee en su regazo mientras le leía un libro, Emmet y Jasper estaban jugando a su nuevo juego de la consola sobre peleas, Esme, Alice y Rose estaban en el sofa acurrucadas mirando revistas de decoración para reforma la habitación que era de Edward pero ya nadie le daba ningún uso,Edward tocaba el piano mientras Bella sentada a su lado lo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, Jacob y Seth estaban comiendo en la gran mesa de la sala, mas que comer engullia la comida, parecía que cuando dejaran de comer no podria volver a hacerlo hasta dentro de seis años.

Pero no todo iba a ser tranquilidad en sus vidas, y la paz se terminó cuando ese mismo dia picaron a su puerta.

Todos miraron hacia Alice, la cual puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:  
>_Como esperais que sepa quien es si estan los chuchos en la casa.<p>

Se oyeron unos gruñidos procedentes de la mesa pero todos los ignoraron.

Esme se fue a abrir la puerta de la casa, y cuando volvió detras de ella aparecía una vampira con un carricoche , del cual salian alegres y graciosos chillidos.

_Buenos dias, vengo a ver a Emmet Cullen quiero hablar con él, me llamo Nora.

_Di lo que me tengas que decir aqui, total estos cotillas se van a enterar de todo_dijo Emmet acomodándose en el sofa.

_Bien, has tenido un hijo con...

_¡VALE!_le interrumpio Emmet_ tienes razón vamos fuera a hablar.

Se levantó del sofa y fue andando hasta la puerta pero Rosalie le cogió de la chaqueta y lo empujó hasta el sofá.

_Tú te quedas aqui_le siseó_ esto lo va a contar delante de todos, por favor siga.

_Muy bien, cuando eras humano tuviste un hijo, en su defensa dire que ni siquiera de humano lo sabia, ni siquiera sabia que estaba embarazada su novia de entonces Lucy,al poco de tu desaparicion Lucy descubrió que estaba embarazada. Tuvo un hijo al que llamó Emmet, este tuvo otro hijo que se llamaba Jeremy que se casó y tuvo a Emmet Junior,_dijo señalando al carricoche_ hace una semana Jeremytuvo un accidente de coche en el que falleció él y su mujer, y Emmet Junior no tiene a nadie mas ya que no tiene tios por ninguna parte de su familia y sus abuelos paternos fallecieron hace ya unos años y los maternos estan en una residencia ya que apenas se pueden cuidar de si mismos. Asi que he venido para saber si te quieres quedar con el niño porque yo no puedo quedarme con él ya que ni de humana tenia los instintos maternos, y seguramente no podré cuidar de sus necesidades como se debe.

Emmet se levantó y se acercó hacia el carricoche y saco al bebe psujetandolo por debajo de los codos y lo puso cara a cara con él.

_Asi que eres mi bisnieto, ¿eh?_dijo sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que el pequeño se asustara llorara y le vomitara encima, ganándose una colleja de Rosalie.

Emmet gritó del asco y le paso el bebé a Rosalie casi lanzándoselo, corriendo al baño. Mientras los Cullen reían.

Rosalie se sentó en el sofá con el bebé, a su lado se colocó Renesmee que miraba al bebé fijamente.

_¿Cuantos meses tiene?_preguntó

_Seis meses, una semana y cuatro dias_contestó la vampira.

_Es hermoso_ susurró Rosalie mirando el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes del bebé.

_¿Como sabes de la historia de Emmet cuando era humano y de su vida de ahora?_preguntó Esme.

_Porque yo era muy amiga de Lucy, bueno todo lo amiga que puede ser una vampira de una humana. Cuando Emmet despareció lo busqué pero al saber lo que le pasó y que estaba con vosotros, lo dejé en paz ya que sabía que no le pasaría nada malo, y que era lo mejor para todos. Entonces ¿que vais a hacer con el bebé os lo quedais? porque sino me lo llevo a un orfanato.

_Nos lo quedamos_dijo firmemente Rosalie sin mirar a nadie mas que a Emmet Junior_ yo lo adoptaré junto con Emmet.

Todos asintieron.

_Entonces ya se que uso se le va a dar a la habitación de Edward_dijo Esme entre risas, cogiendo de nuevo la revista.

_Emmet Junior es muy largo y suena muy mal, le queda mejor EJ, mas corto y ma bonito_dijo Alice apoya en el respaldo del sofá encima de Rosalie mirando al bebé poniendo caritas graciosas, mientras el bebé se reía.

_¡Eh! envidia que tienes, el nombre de Emmet es bien hermoso ya os gustaria llamaros así envidia es lo que teneís_dijo Emmet gritando desde el baño.

_¿Alguien le ha dicho que somos vampiros y que ni hace falta que grite para que lo escuchemos?_dijo Jasper irritado.

_¡Anda cállate perdedor!_ gritó de nuevo Emmet desde el baño_a ti lo que te pasa es que estas enfadado porque eres un perdedor ¿cuantas carreras perdiste contra mi? asi 7 ¿y yo contra ti? ninguna.

_Ven aqui que ahora si que te machaco_dijo Jasper enfadado, cogiendo el mando de la consola al poco apareció Emmet duchado con ropa nueva y se puso a jugar con Jasper olvidando todo lo demás.

_Emmet nos quedamos con el babé_le dijo Rosalie.

_Si, si lo que tu digas cielo._dijo Emmet distraído mientras cogía el mando y se ponía jugar con Jasper.

Y asi Emmet Junior McCarthy pasó a ser EJ Cullen.

Un mes después en la Push hubo una reunión solicitada por Sue Clearwater lo cual era extraño por que cada vez que hacía una reunión lo hacia en su nueva casa.

En esa reunión estaban los principales de la manada los de siempre hasta Seth y los ancianos.

_Tengo algo muy importante que deciros_dijo Sue_todavía no se lo he dicho a Charlie no me preguntéis porque os lo cuento a vosotros antes que a él ¿porque?, ni yo misma lo sé.

_Dilo Sue, ya nada raro nos puede pasar,¿ no ves que ya nos paso de todo?_dijo Billy.

_Estoy embarazada_dijo Sue de sopetón.

Seth, Sam, Jared y Paul que estaban tomando un sorbo de su bebida la escupieron a la vez, recordándole a Sue a los dibujos animados que veían sus hijos de pequeños.

_¿¡QUÉ!_gritaron todos a la vez.

_Pero si tú ya estas veja para tener hijos_dijo Seth

_Gracias hijo, me dices unas cosas tan dulces_dijo Sue con ironía_además no soy tan vieja, tengo cuarenta y... bueno no teneis porque saber mi edad, y hoy en dia tampoco es tan raro tener hijos con cuarenta.

_¿Que habias dicho, Billy?_dijo Sam, imitando a Billy_Dilo Sue ya nada raro nos puede pasar ,¿ no ves que ya nos paso de todo?

_Dios mio ha pasado algo imposible, ¡Leah se ha callado!_dijo Seth teatralmente.

Leah le lanzó su refresco vació directamente a la cabeza.

Despues del shock todos la felicitaron.

Cuando se lo dijo a Charlie este se desmayó y cuando se volvi´ño a despertar al poco tiempo balbuceaba sobre nombres para su bebé.

_**El dia 27 de Diciembre a las 17:45 p.m. nació Amy Swan Clearwater , una preciosa niña con la piel un poco manera, el pelo marrón y los ojos marrón oscuros**_

Ya había pasado un año desde la pelea con los Vulturis , los Cullen por fin tenían la tranquilidad que tanto habían deseado y no había podido ser desde que llegaron a Forks.

La manada tambien estaba tranquila y mejor organizada, ya que desde la pelea había aumentado considerablemete.

La relación entre ambos clanes era buena pero aun asi se respetaba el tratado y seguía existiendo la línea que separaba sus territorios. Los únicos que podian pasar sin consecuencias eran Renesmee y Jacob.

Y el gran notición hasta ese momento era la boda de Charlie Swan y Sue Clearwater, los cuales se quedaron a vivir en la casa de Charlie, mientras que Leah y Seth se quedaban a vivir en su casa de toda la vida en la Push.

Los Cullen se encontraban en su casa de Forks, todos estaban en la sala de estar. Carlisle estaba sentado con Renesmee en su regazo mientras le leía un libro, Emmet y Jasper estaban jugando a su nuevo juego de la consola sobre peleas, Esme, Alice y Rose estaban en el sofa acurrucadas mirando revistas de decoración para reforma la habitación que era de Edward pero ya nadie le daba ningún uso,Edward tocaba el piano mientras Bella sentada a su lado lo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, Jacob y Seth estaban comiendo en la gran mesa de la sala, mas que comer engullia la comida, parecía que cuando dejaran de comer no podria volver a hacerlo hasta dentro de seis años.

Pero no todo iba a ser tranquilidad en sus vidas, y la paz se terminó cuando ese mismo dia picaron a su puerta.

Todos miraron hacia Alice, la cual puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:  
>_Como esperais que sepa quien es si estan los chuchos en la casa.<p>

Se oyeron unos gruñidos procedentes de la mesa pero todos los ignoraron.

Esme se fue a abrir la puerta de la casa, y cuando volvió detras de ella aparecía una vampira con un carricoche , del cual salian alegres y graciosos chillidos.

_Buenos dias, vengo a ver a Emmet Cullen quiero hablar con él, me llamo Nora.

_Di lo que me tengas que decir aqui, total estos cotillas se van a enterar de todo_dijo Emmet acomodándose en el sofa.

_Bien, has tenido un hijo con...

_¡VALE!_le interrumpio Emmet_ tienes razón vamos fuera a hablar.

Se levantó del sofa y fue andando hasta la puerta pero Rosalie le cogió de la chaqueta y lo empujó hasta el sofá.

_Tú te quedas aqui_le siseó_ esto lo va a contar delante de todos, por favor siga.

_Muy bien, cuando eras humano tuviste un hijo, en su defensa dire que ni siquiera de humano lo sabia, ni siquiera sabia que estaba embarazada su novia de entonces Lucy,al poco de tu desaparicion Lucy descubrió que estaba embarazada. Tuvo un hijo al que llamó Emmet, este tuvo otro hijo que se llamaba Jeremy que se casó y tuvo a Emmet Junior,_dijo señalando al carricoche_ hace una semana Jeremytuvo un accidente de coche en el que falleció él y su mujer, y Emmet Junior no tiene a nadie mas ya que no tiene tios por ninguna parte de su familia y sus abuelos paternos fallecieron hace ya unos años y los maternos estan en una residencia ya que apenas se pueden cuidar de si mismos. Asi que he venido para saber si te quieres quedar con el niño porque yo no puedo quedarme con él ya que ni de humana tenia los instintos maternos, y seguramente no podré cuidar de sus necesidades como se debe.

Emmet se levantó y se acercó hacia el carricoche y saco al bebe psujetandolo por debajo de los codos y lo puso cara a cara con él.

_Asi que eres mi bisnieto, ¿eh?_dijo sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que el pequeño se asustara llorara y le vomitara encima, ganándose una colleja de Rosalie.

Emmet gritó del asco y le paso el bebé a Rosalie casi lanzándoselo, corriendo al baño. Mientras los Cullen reían.

Rosalie se sentó en el sofá con el bebé, a su lado se colocó Renesmee que miraba al bebé fijamente.

_¿Cuantos meses tiene?_preguntó

_Seis meses, una semana y cuatro dias_contestó la vampira.

_Es hermoso_ susurró Rosalie mirando el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes del bebé.

_¿Como sabes de la historia de Emmet cuando era humano y de su vida de ahora?_preguntó Esme.

_Porque yo era muy amiga de Lucy, bueno todo lo amiga que puede ser una vampira de una humana. Cuando Emmet despareció lo busqué pero al saber lo que le pasó y que estaba con vosotros, lo dejé en paz ya que sabía que no le pasaría nada malo, y que era lo mejor para todos. Entonces ¿que vais a hacer con el bebé os lo quedais? porque sino me lo llevo a un orfanato.

_Nos lo quedamos_dijo firmemente Rosalie sin mirar a nadie mas que a Emmet Junior_ yo lo adoptaré junto con Emmet.

Todos asintieron.

_Entonces ya se que uso se le va a dar a la habitación de Edward_dijo Esme entre risas, cogiendo de nuevo la revista.

_Emmet Junior es muy largo y suena muy mal, le queda mejor EJ, mas corto y ma bonito_dijo Alice apoya en el respaldo del sofá encima de Rosalie mirando al bebé poniendo caritas graciosas, mientras el bebé se reía.

_¡Eh! envidia que tienes, el nombre de Emmet es bien hermoso ya os gustaria llamaros así envidia es lo que teneís_dijo Emmet gritando desde el baño.

_¿Alguien le ha dicho que somos vampiros y que ni hace falta que grite para que lo escuchemos?_dijo Jasper irritado.

_¡Anda cállate perdedor!_ gritó de nuevo Emmet desde el baño_a ti lo que te pasa es que estas enfadado porque eres un perdedor ¿cuantas carreras perdiste contra mi? asi 7 ¿y yo contra ti? ninguna.

_Ven aqui que ahora si que te machaco_dijo Jasper enfadado, cogiendo el mando de la consola al poco apareció Emmet duchado con ropa nueva y se puso a jugar con Jasper olvidando todo lo demás.

_Emmet nos quedamos con el babé_le dijo Rosalie.

_Si, si lo que tu digas cielo._dijo Emmet distraído mientras cogía el mando y se ponía jugar con Jasper.

Y asi Emmet Junior McCarthy pasó a ser EJ Cullen.

Un mes después en la Push hubo una reunión solicitada por Sue Clearwater lo cual era extraño por que cada vez que hacía una reunión lo hacia en su nueva casa.

En esa reunión estaban los principales de la manada los de siempre hasta Seth y los ancianos.

_Tengo algo muy importante que deciros_dijo Sue_todavía no se lo he dicho a Charlie no me preguntéis porque os lo cuento a vosotros antes que a él ¿porque?, ni yo misma lo sé.

_Dilo Sue, ya nada raro nos puede pasar,¿ no ves que ya nos paso de todo?_dijo Billy.

_Estoy embarazada_dijo Sue de sopetón.

Seth, Sam, Jared y Paul que estaban tomando un sorbo de su bebida la escupieron a la vez, recordándole a Sue a los dibujos animados que veían sus hijos de pequeños.

_¿¡QUÉ!_gritaron todos a la vez.

_Pero si tú ya estas veja para tener hijos_dijo Seth

_Gracias hijo, me dices unas cosas tan dulces_dijo Sue con ironía_además no soy tan vieja, tengo cuarenta y... bueno no teneis porque saber mi edad, y hoy en dia tampoco es tan raro tener hijos con cuarenta.

_¿Que habias dicho, Billy?_dijo Sam, imitando a Billy_Dilo Sue ya nada raro nos puede pasar ,¿ no ves que ya nos paso de todo?

_Dios mio ha pasado algo imposible, ¡Leah se ha callado!_dijo Seth teatralmente.

Leah le lanzó su refresco vació directamente a la cabeza.

Despues del shock todos la felicitaron.

Cuando se lo dijo a Charlie este se desmayó y cuando se volvi´ño a despertar al poco tiempo balbuceaba sobre nombres para su bebé.

_**El dia 27 de Diciembre a las 17:45 p.m. nació Amy Swan Clearwater , una preciosa niña con la piel un poco manera, el pelo marrón y los ojos marrón oscuros**_


End file.
